The Scammers Are Comming From Another World, Aren't They?
by The Knight - FALCON SLASH
Summary: If Problem Children's has come into another world, Why three Scammers couldn't? T Just for safety.


_**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**_

It was a really hot summer, with temperatures superior to the 40º; two boys were sitting in the sidewalk with another one standing next to them just looking at the sky. There weren't many things for them to do.

The one that was standing let go a sigh, He had a shirt similar to the one that people use at the bowling, Yellow with a red line in the left side, and he also had a shorts and red shoes. He was ratter short in comparison to his two friends, with a 1, 61 m Height. He had a rather spiky black hair. His name was Edward 'Eddy' Skipper McGee. He was 15 years old, which it's the same age as his two friends.

The one that was sit nearest to him was different. He had a White T-shirt with red lines and A Green Jacket, but the heat didn't seem to annoy him. He also had pants with black boots. He was tall for a kid of his age, with an impressing 1, 90 meters height. His had a short orange hair. His name was Edward 'Ed' Horace Howard.

The last was the one that most felt the hot. He had a plain orange shirt. He had a ski hat, and a violet pants. He was 1, 70 m height. There were a few strings of hair coming out of his hat, their color was black. His name was Eddward 'Double D' Marion Vincent.

Collectively known as ''The Ed's'', A group of friends with that the only thing in common they had were their names. At first they passed their day's scamming the people, until their little adventure to Mondo-Go-Go, two years ago.

''This is boring, any idea Sockhead?'' Eddy commented.

''Well, we could go study for next year at my house'' Edd said

''Are you kidding? In which world studying its fun?!'' Eddy started scratching his head.

''Oh! We could go see a movie at my house!'' Ed said, trying to cheer Eddy up.

''We have already done that 3 times this week, Monobrow'' Eddy sighed again ''Sometimes I want to get back into our day of scamming.''

''Eddy, I know how you feel, but you must look at the good side, now we are friends of the other kids, we can't betray them by going back into scamming.'' Edd responded, patting Eddy in the back.

''I know, but I miss all the adventures we had, it's like I still want our old adventures, the three of us against the world.'' Eddy sighed one more time.

They felt a strong breeze of wind, which was welcome by them but it didn't come alone there was A letter falling from the sky. This catches the attention of the kids who looked as the message fell slowly in front of the Ed's.

''How could a letter get here? Maybe it belongs to one of the kids'' Double D said, looking astonish at the card.

''Who cares, Lets open it, maybe it got money inside!'' Eddy asked while pointing at the letter.

''It must be my invitation to Hogwarts!'' Ed yelled.

Suddenly a gust of wind came, blowing the letter to another direction.

''Take that letter!'' Eddy commanded as he followed the note which was taken by the wind in direction to Rolf House.

''This brings back old memory's…'' Double D exclaimed while following his friends.

The Ed's were equally match to the speed of the wind, but a fence appeared in their way.

''Ed, Cannonball!'' Ed quickly grabbed Eddy, and tossed him over the fence. Ed, in the other hand, ran into the fence making a big hole with his figure. Double D managed to pass by the hole that Ed done.

They entered into Rolf Backyard, which made the farm animals Rolf take care of, burst in panic. This made more difficult for the Ed's to keep up to the letter, as some of the animals almost tackled the Ed's. But they managed to pass through Rolf yard.

The Letter finally got stuck in a nearby tree.

''Now how we will take it down'' Double D asked, unknown for him was that Ed was sneaking behind him.

''Give my salutations to Mr. Squirrel Double D!'' Ed thrown Double D to the Letter, Double D managed to grab the letter in mid-air, but fell in his own face.

''Dammed Law of Gravity'' Double D murmured.

''Open It Double D!'' Ed said.

''Yeah Sockhead, Don't make us wait!''

''But this is a violation to the writer privacy! We must find the person that this le-'' Double D said

''You want to start with that episode again? You already know how it ends, let's just read that letter already!'' Eddy demanded, taking the Letter from Double D, he turned the back and noticed there were their names written there. ''Wait, It even got our names in the back''

''Oh, My bad, then open it and let's see what it say, Mister''

Eddy slowly opened the letter and started to read it.

''Boys and girls with wondrous talents and much distress, I address thee! If you strive to test your Gifts, then cast aside your family, your possessions, your world, and come to our Little Garden…. What the hell does this me-'' The three of them finally noticed they were in midair not just that, But at least a kilometer from the ground, in a vast passage, completely strange for them. ''Oh, Crap!''

''Too High!'' Ed bear hugged his two friends in terror.

''Gentleman, Looks like these are our last words, I just want you to know you were the best friends I could have'' Edd Commented trying to get his face away from Ed, jacket at least for this last seconds.

''Oh, Oh, Last words, Emm. Gravy?'' Ed said, killing the atmosphere.

''I just want you guys to know, This is all Ed Fault, If you hadn't point out that letter, we would be all the way back at our happy street!'' Eddy said, trying to hit Ed.

''But Eddy, You said you wanted an adventure like de old times!'' Ed responded.

''Falling from a Hundred Meters Isn't what I call an adventure''

Ed looked down noticing a lake.

''But there is a lake, we will have a safe landing!''

''Ed, even if we fall into water I'm almost sure that we going to get kill-'' Double D didn't have enough time to end talking, as they finally fell into the lake, splashing the surroundings in the process.


End file.
